Known open-ended ratchet wrenches include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,550, Tsai, Mar. 13, 2007, Open end adjustable spanner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,140, Tsai, Dec. 5, 2000, Ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,990, Hughes, Dec. 30, 1986, Open-ended ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,387, Hendricks, Apr. 10, 1984, Open end ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,579, Harlan, Apr. 7, 1970, Open end ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,564, Reaves, Aug. 7, 1956, Broken circle ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,910, Sellers, Dec. 1, 1953, Ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,411, Wood, Apr. 28, 1953, Open end ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,033, Rodgers et al., Oct. 24, 1950, Ratchet wrench; U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,419, Sellers, Sep. 5, 1950, Ratchet-actuated open-end wrench; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,315, Katzmarek, Aug. 24, 1920, Wrench.